Leaving The Club
by SohmaElric91
Summary: Set during episodes 25 to 26. What happens when Tamaki and Eclair are left alone? And who sees? Rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: Don't own ouran, but i can dream!

This was an idea of my friends. I had no clue what to write so she said EclairxTamaki. And I put my own twist bwhahahaha!!

* * *

Tamaki Suou paced the third music room, he was distressed about his latest desicion, but he knew it was best for his father, and who knows, if he left for France he might get to see his mom again. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Tamaki?" Came Eclair's voice as she strod elegantly over to him. "What?" Came his semi-cold reply. He tried not to be upset at her but knowing he could lose Haruhi, he shuddered. He'd miss them all. Kyouya kept him in check, the twins kept him on his feet, Mori and Huni were protective of the club, and last but not least his darling daughter Haruhi always kept him searching for new ways to please girls (in a nonsexual way). 

"Tamaki, what's wrong baby? Got a knot in your back you need me to massage?" Eclair purred as she began massaging his shoulders. He relaxed a bit but tensed when he realized just who it was. "I'm fine." Eclair pouted, "Baby what's wrong? You act like I'm a monster out to destroy you." Tamaki looked away, "I'm just going to miss them." Eclair sighed and turned his face back, "Hey. You made the right choice, so just concentrate on us now, okay?" She leaned close and kissed him. He was reluctant but kissed her back, he knew this was for the best but he was going to miss them all. Eclair ran her hand down his clothed chest to the buttons on his vest and began working them off.

Tamaki shivered, he'd never had a girl touch him like this and he knew she was going to go all the way. He prepared himself mentally as he felt her remove his vest, followed by his shirt. She tossed them into a forgotten corner of the room and kissed his neck lightly, and she was pleasently surprised when she heard a groan from the man under her. Tamaki looked up and shuddered when he saw the look of pure lust in Eclair's eyes. He reached up and pulled off her shirt, making her smirk happily. He grabbed her boobs and gave them a nice squeeze. Eclair moaned loudly, dragging her nails down his chest. She then procceded to pull off his pants, oh yes, she was going to make him scream her name, and she was going to make damn sure it would happen just as that "whore" Fujioka would walk in. Tamaki was clueless and just groaned, bucking his hips slightly when he felt her hand sneak over his length.

She smirked wider and began pumping him up and down fast, watching him as he pulled off her clothes, and moaning when he began fingering her. Tamaki was really getting into this as he slid a finger into her tight hot wet hole. He pumped it in time with her pumps of his "tiny tim". ((A/N: sorry, drama joke)) Eclair let go of his now straight erection and pulled his finger out of her, she grinned and pulled the digit into her mouth, licking it clean as she threw her tiny hole onto his large cock. Both moaned and groaned as they got used to this. Finally, Tamaki moved his hips only to be met by Eclair. Eclair rode him as if he was a wild stallion, their bodies producing enough sweat to stain the couch.Tamaki felt himself getting closer, as did Eclair. They reached their peak together and kissed deep, moaning loudly as they released all over each other.

As they did this though, Haruhi walked in. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped, she covered her mouth to hide her sobs as she ran out. As she ran out she bumped into Kyouya. "Something wrong Haruhi?" Kyouya questioned as he slid his glasses up his nose in his normal manner. She just shook her head and muttered a soft "no" before she looked up in shock. Kyouya had pulled her into his arms, and was holding her comfortingly. She looked at him with soft eyes, "Kyouya-senpai.." He shook his head, "Shh Haruhi, I know. We'll all miss that baka." Haruhi nodded and clung to him.

Later that evening Haruhi laid in Kyouya's arms in his room. "Kyouya-senpai.." She breathed softly against his neck, making him shiver. "Yes Haruhi?" She smiled, "Thanks for comforting me." He nodded, "Of course." "And senpai?" "Hm?" He peered down at her. "I love you." She kissed him gently. He kissed her back softly and grinned, running his hand down her bare chest. Haruhi moaned and grinned back, grabbing him and stroking him. Kyouya slipped two fingers into her at once and pumped fast. She gasped and moaned louder, pushing against his fingers and gripping him tighter.

"I want to fuck you so hard Haruhi" Kyouya spat out. She moaned when he spread his fingers out and hit her spot, "then do it!" He grinned and rolled over, pinning her to the bed and yanking his fingers out of her roughly, then slammed into her. She gasped and winced slightly, dragging her nails down his back as he began throwing hard and fast thrusts into her, reaching her spot everytime. He reached down and played with her clit as she came, screaming his name. He grinned wider and pulled out, flipping her over. She blinked, "senpai?" "Shh Haruhi, this will feel good, promise." And with that he positioned himself and thrust into her ass. She gasped, shivered, arched and moaned all at once, "ouch!" Kyouya just slammed into her, reaching an arm around to play with her clit as he kept going, "Scream my name Haruhi, I want to hear you scream it as I make you come repeatedly. Come for me Haruhi, tell me how much I mean to you." He kept his actions up until an hour later, when he finally let himself come, after Haruhi had nearly lost her voice screaming his name.

The lay next to each other now, Haruhi cuddled against his chest, "i love you" came her raspy voice. Kyouya chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose, "I love you too. Now sleep." Haruhi nodded, "promise me tamaki will stay." Kyouya sighed, "I can't promise that Haruhi, but we can try to stop him." She nodded and yawned, cuddling close before falling asleep. Kyouya called Tamaki and after a few minutes of arguing he gave up and just hung up his cell phone on Tamaki, turning off the phone so as not to disturb the sleeping angel beside him. He fell asleep not long after, both glowing in the glory of after-sex.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Lemony enough? Reviews are welcome! You can also give opinons for future fics! I also write Fruits Basket, FMA, and Gravitation fanfics! 


End file.
